


Career Day

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Irondad, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Short One Shot, Stark Tower, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spiderson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: C'est la Journée des Métiers à Midtown School of Science and Technology. Peter n'aurait pas dû être étonné de voir Tony Stark, debout, devant le tableau, prêt à faire une présentation.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Career Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Career Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937997) by [cosmicatedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicatedd/pseuds/cosmicatedd). 



* * *

**JOURNÉE DES MÉTIERS**

* * *

« Pete, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Peter leva les yeux du bol de céréales qu'il était en train de manger et les posa sur l’homme qui lui servait de figure paternelle. Il avait à la main un morceau de papier qui aurait dû se trouver à la poubelle, réalisa Peter avec dédain.

Il lâcha sa cuillère avant de finalement parler quand il fut clair que Tony attendait une réponse.

« Oh, c'est rien. J'devais la jeter. Ne t'en occupe p... »  
« C'est un formulaire pour la Journée des Métiers. » l'interrompit Tony avec un sourire. « Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu comptais la jeter ? »

Peter rougit en enfournant une nouvelle cuillerée de son petit-déjeuner.

« Parce que May ne peut pas venir parce qu'elle est de garde ce jour-là et je sais que tu es trop occupé pour venir à une stupide Journée des Métiers dans un lycée... » dit-il en mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas croiser le regard de Tony alors qu'il mettait son bol vide dans l'évier.  
« Stupide ? La Journée des Métiers n'est pas stupide, Peter. J'avoue que c'est mortel d'écouter des adultes décérébrés parler de leur job quand tu n'as aucun intérêt pour eux, mais ce n'est pas stupide. C'est quand ? » demanda Tony.  
« Aujourd'hui. » répondit distraitement Peter en attrapant son sac à dos et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Tony regarda le gamin partir pour le lycée sans un 'au revoir'. Il jeta un regard au formulaire tout en sirotant son café.

***

« Tu penses que qui sera là cette année ? » demanda Ned en rattrapant Peter qui se dirigeait vers leur salle de classe.  
« J'en sais rien. Sûrement le père de Abe. Il est là tous les ans. »

Ned grogna.

« Mec, on est vraiment obligé de l'écouter parler de... Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » marmonna le garçon après s'être cogné contre Peter qui venait de se figer sur place.

Quand son meilleur ami ne lui répondit pas, Ned balaya la salle du regard.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que monsieur Stark fait là ? »

Peter regarda Ned.

« Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Tu crois qu'il a besoin de moi pour une mission ? »

Ned écarquilla les yeux.

« Ça serait tellement cool ! »

Peter fronça simplement les sourcils avant de passer le pas de la porte de la salle de classe. Tony esquissa un sourire éblouissant dans leur direction quand il les vit.

« Ah, messieurs Parker et Leeds, merci de vous joindre à nous. » les accueillit le milliardaire en faisant un geste en direction des personnes déjà installées. « Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un siège ? »

Ned hocha frénétiquement la tête en s'asseyant rapidement derrière un bureau alors que Peter le suivait, confus.

Dès qu'il fut assis, il sentit un souffle chaud lui frôler l'oreille.

« Eh Parker. » chuchota Flash depuis le bureau derrière le sien. « Qui t'as payé pour convaincre Tony Stark pour qu'il se pointe à la Journée des Vocations ? »  
« Personne, Flash. » répondit Peter en roulant des yeux.

L'adolescent gloussa moqueusement.

« Ouais, comme si j'allais croire ça. Si ce n'était pas du fric, c'était quoi ? Je parie que... »  
« Ah, Peter ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ici pour m'aider à faire une démonstration ?! » demanda Tony, faisant taire Flash et toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Peter.

Il se leva de sa chaise, jetant un regard désespéré à Ned. Il leva les deux pouces de manière encourageante et lui offrit un sourire un peu trop enthousiaste.

Peter s'arrêta à côté de Tony à l'avant de la salle de classe et l'homme lui tendit un prototype de réacteur ARC.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Peter.  
« Quoi ? Ton vieux ne peut pas venir aider à stimuler la jeunesse ? » répondit Tony en souriant.

Peter soupira en rendant le prototype à Tony.

« Je te hais. »  
« Non, c'est faux. »  
« Si. »  
« Non. En plus, grâce à toi tes camarades ont été sauvé de ce que ce type avec les diagrammes sectoriels leur réservait. » déclara Tony en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de l'endroit où le père d'Abe était assis, un air ébahi au visage ; Peter n'était pas sûr si c'était à cause de la présence de Tony ou du réacteur ARC.

Peter renifla.

« Ouais, pas faux. Ça aurait été la troisième fois où j'aurai eu à écouter son speech. »

Tony gloussa en brandissant la dernière version du Stark Phone en direction de la classe.

« Des questions ? » demanda-t-il aux élèves.

Immédiatement, toutes les mains se levèrent et Peter était sûr d'avoir vu Ned lever les deux. Tony pointa une fille assise dans un coin, à l'avant de la classe, mais un élève se leva et parla sans y avoir été invité.

« Donc, vous connaissez vraiment Pen-Peter ? » demanda Flash, faisant soupirer lourdement Peter. 

Tony haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Plaît-il ? »  
« J'ai demandé si vous connaissiez Parker ou s’il... »  
« Non, j'avais entendu. » le coupa Tony en jetant un rapide coup d’œil en direction de Peter avant de reprendre, son expression dure. « Comment est-ce que tu l'as appelé ? »

Flash écarquilla imperceptible les yeux mais il répondit.

« Peter. Je l'ai appelé Peter. »  
« Ouais, c'est pas exactement ce que j'ai entendu. » dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Peter avant de répéter. « Comment l'as-tu appelé ? »  
« Pénis. » marmonna Flash.

Quand la petite brute ne reçut aucune réponse, il leva les yeux en direction de l'homme à l'avant de la salle, seulement pour croiser un regard glacial. Il pâlit et se ratatina sur lui-même.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » marmonna Tony.

Il rangea le téléphone à sa place dans la mallette et la referma.

« Je ne tolérerai aucun mot, ni aucune action déplacée dirigés en direction de mon fils, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Est-ce clair ? » articula-t-il sans prêter attention à la façon dont les yeux de Flash, Peter et de toutes les personnes présentes s'écarquillèrent quand il prononça le mot 'fils'. 

Flash acquiesça précipitamment en se rasseyant. Tony se tourna vers le professeur.

« Je suis désolé de devoir couper court mais Peter va passer le reste de la journée avec moi. » 

Le professeur hocha simplement la tête en regardant Tony guider Peter hors de la salle de classe, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Tony jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers le fond de la classe.

« Dîner à la maison ce soir, Ned. » dit-il.

Ned hocha frénétiquement la tête, l'air hébété, en une parodie d'acquiescement, alors que le reste de la classe restait médusé par ce qui venait de se dérouler.

***

Alors que Happy les reconduisaient à la Tour, Peter jeta un regard en direction de Tony depuis le siège à côté du sien.

« Tu le pensais vraiment ? »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Que tu penses à moi comme ton fils. »

Tony se figea comme s’il venait juste de se rendre compte de ses paroles. Il observa Peter, dont les yeux étaient remplis d'espoir, avant de répondre.

« Oui, gamin. Je le pensais. »  
  


Peter sourit.

« Juste pour dire… je te considère comme mon père. »

Tony ne réussit pas à lutter contre son sourire tendre, le portant tout le reste du trajet.


End file.
